


To Pee Or Not To Pee

by usamilf



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Deez Nuts, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mentioned Ji Changmin | Q, Mentioned Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Mentioned The Boyz Ensemble, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Piss kink, Smut, chanhee, choi chanhee - Freeform, kpop, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamilf/pseuds/usamilf
Summary: juyeon really needs to use the bathroom
Kudos: 8





	To Pee Or Not To Pee

trapped, juyeon felt trapped, the small space of the tour bus seemed to crush his penis together tightly, small pearls of urine threatening to drop from the tip.He thought back to almost an hour ago, the feeling of the cold bottle of water against his hand, he was desperate for the clear liquid to escape the plastic bottle and enter his open mouth.

“Hey, don’t drink that too fast.”His bandmate, Chanhee chuckled as he drank from his own water bottle, the sound of the plastic crinkling under his hands filling juyeons ears “We have a pretty long drive.”

juyeon nodded but continued to drink, he was a big boy, he knew how to hold his pee in.It had been years since he had last urinated in an unexpected fashion.The time that had past being so long ago, juyeon himself couldn’t even remember it.

But now he was wishing he listened to his friend, the warm yellow liquid pushed pressure against his crotch.The feeling made his stomach churn in an unusual fashion.

“it’s almost over..”the boy whispered to himself “you’re almost there.”

With each bump and boost of the vehicle juyeon found himself closer to the edge.his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as the thought roamed in his head, him, peeing himself on the bus, surrounded by some of his closest friends.

Time seemed to linger on forever, the boy falling into a seemingly peaceful sleep.He awoke to a soft tap on his shoulder, the shock jerking him out of his slumber.

“We’re here.”Changmin alerted, juyeon nodded as he grabbed his bag and rushed off the bus.

there he was, the room he had been waiting to see for almost 2 hours.the only thing that stood between it was a single door.The cold feeling of the knob sends shivers down his spine, he rushed to his toilet.

his warm hands found their way to his pants zipper, slowly pushing them down, the tightness released from around his hips.The dark jeans now sat on the cold floor along with his underwear.

this is it

his warm comforting hands found their way down to his member, his throbbing bladder pressed against his skin tightly, making it hard for him to hold it in.His hand gripped his shaft tightly, the first drop of liquid fell out of his penis.

The fluid warmed his body, flowing out like a waterfall, the feeling of his tingling tip causing a small whimper to escape his mouth.It felt good, it felt strangely good, the pure euphoria he felt as the hot yellow liquid fell into the bowl aroused him, before he knew it he found himself pumping his cock.

He felt as if he was on cloud nine as his hands danced around the shaft.He found his hand making its way to the tip, slowly massaging the urine into it.He rubbed it onto his length, feeling the sharp tingle along all of his 12 inches.His mouth hung open wide, unable to close it.The pleasure he felt was immense, yet he wanted more.He craved the feeling of the first release again.

Juyeon wanted to pour out all of his existence into an endless stream of piss.the toilet was now covered in yellow, then suddenly it came to him.

Juyeon sat down, ignoring the leaking piss that left his rock hard cock.He bent over and placed the tip in his mouth and slowly began licking.He bobbed his head up and down, moaning as the golden drink entered his thick esophagus.The sour drink poured into him as he moaned onto his thick fat dick.The vibrations sent him into a seizing fit, white liquid erupting like a volcano.

His soft whimpers now turned into hard and uncontrollable screams of absolute lust and desperation.He was emptied out and his penis deflated into an empty balloon.The sad penis sat there, drowning in a deep puddle of piss and cum.Juyeons hard panting boomed through bathroom as he looked at it, his pathetic member.

he craved more, he wanted more, that couldn’t have been all.A knock at the door interrupted the boys thought process.

“Juyeon?”Kevin asked from the other side of the door “i heard screaming are you okay?”

juyeon sighed as he laid down in the pool of puss and cum.

“Yeah,” he smiled as he looked up at the wall “i’m great.”

“a-alright.”Kevin’s voice fades away as footsteps further from the door.

A smile appears on juyeons face as he thinks back, his mind raced as thoughts of the experience flooded him like piss in the toilet.

he let out another happy sigh as he felt a tingle in his bladder

“i think i need to pee”

**Author's Note:**

> for malia <3


End file.
